kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Undertaker
(The " indicate the mistake.) As a Grim Reaper, Undertaker wore square, silver-framed glasses, and a black "and" trench coat. He did not have the scars across his neck and face, but still had his ear piercings. Should be: As a Grim Reaper, Undertaker wore square, silver-framed glasses, and a black trench coat. He did not have the scars across his neck and face, but still had his ear piercings. Shinigami Kuroda (talk) 23:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Kuroda :Fixed. Thanks-- }} 23:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Sotoba in volume 2? I noticed in the ''Trivia ''section of his article, it states that he was first shown with sotoba in the extras of the 2nd volume. However, I checked the 2nd volume's extras and see nothing relevant to Undertaker himself; let alone the sotoba. I did notice he was shown with sotoba (or something similar) on the cover of the 4th DVD for season 1 of the anime. (see here ) Were these two mixed up or something? DeiDoDei (talk) 00:38, July 14, 2013 (UTC) The extras it is referring to is the Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji that was in volume 2. I just double checked, and Undertaker with a sotoba is indeed there. I changed the link on the page to clarify. I was not aware of the sotoba on the 4th DVD cover, so you can add that to the trivia if you wish. SereneChaos 02:02, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Protection Can someone please lift the protection on Undertaker's page so (and I'm assuming which protection is has because I'm also an admin on another wikia) that allows new and anon users to edit? 16:12, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :The protection is there for a reason, to combat vandalism on his page. We do not lift it just because an anonymous user tell us to do so. If there is useful information you would like to add to his article, the best choice of action from here is to create an account, get familiar with editing on this wiki for a couple of days until you are registered as a regular user, and then you may edit his page.-- }} 02:39, October 10, 2013 (UTC) How long as the protection been placed? I'm an expereinced editor, too, you know. I'm just not logged into wikia because I have no desire to create an account on a wikia that is nearly inactive. I already edit on multiuple wikis, and I'm actually an admin on one of them, so I'm busy. However, out of goodwill and of a fan to this series, I wanted the wikia to know that not all anonymous users aren't vandalizers and some anonymous users on various wikias have actually stuff to contribute while not making an actual account. If the protection has been active for, like, a month at best, then I understand that. Long time lurker on the wikia, despite knowing that it hardly updates, so I don't think it's necessary to keep the protection active for page for so long when hardly anyone edits here.-- 15:27, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'm an editor for a long time so, yes, I do know that there are some anonymous users that contribute out of goodwill. However, on this wiki especially, once an admin is gone for a few days or such then vandalism is certain to occur by some rambunctious user. If you pay attention to the wiki activity you'll notice it soon enough. Yea, this wiki randomly goes through periods of inactivity because the main editors of this site are usually knee-deep in schoolwork like myself. Nevertheless, valid point, I'll lift it.-- }} 03:36, October 12, 2013 (UTC)